Behind the Scenes
by with love - Elincia
Summary: A series of short one-shots, explained inside. May be the shortest I've ever written, but you may like what you find. Will be randomly updated. Rated T for safety and maybe for future chapters. SHIZNAT
1. My Lover is an Artist

A/N: These are ideas that come to my mind whenever I brainstorm, but I never do have enough inspiration to continue them into a longer story. So, since they're short, I decided I'd make a series for them. Please enjoy the first installation!

* * *

OneShot1: My Lover is an Artist

* * *

"What are you drawing?"

Shizuru's head snapped up and she practically slammed her notebook shut. "Nothing," she replied, a tad too quickly. The Kyoto born blushed.

Natsuki blinked at the reddened cheeks. Suddenly, her own turned pink and mirrored Shizuru's. "A-ah, ok…" She looked away, fingers playing with a lock of blue hair as seconds passed. "Ano, are you sure-"

"Natsuki," Shizuru said, exasperatedly, "How many times do I have to tell you?" She flipped her notebook open back to the page she was on before her girlfriend entered the room. "I don't draw hentai."

There was a short silence until Natsuki pointed her finger at the drawing Shizuru was working on. "Then what's this?"

"...The fantasy I had about Natsuki last night."

* * *

A/N: Expect the next update soon? Maybe, haha.


	2. Nice to Meet Your Acquaintance

A/N: I found this piece this morning inside one of my discarded journals, while i was getting ready for my first day of being a Junior, haha.

* * *

OneShot2: Nice to Meet Your Acquaintance

* * *

The first time we met, we never spoke a word to each other. She was merely a stranger, another school girl simply walking the same path as I. A few blocks later, she would turn a corner into a different direction. After all, I attended Garderobe Academy and her uniform did not match mine. Perhaps she was of Fuuka Academy?

Although we walked side by side, only a spare glance was given to acknowledge the other's presence. No nod, no smile, no regular greeting. There was no need for anything else, yet a daily routine such as that soon sparked my interest. I became curious about the girl I saw everyday.

So I began to flash smiles at her instead of the usual fleeting glance. I noticed she would frown a lil, but after several days, she would only lift an eyebrow while sending me a weird look with her beautiful green eyes. Her expression was almost as if she were asking why I was smiling at her. I decided to actually say something a week later.

"You're cute."

The result was a furious blush and a stuttering "nani!" Ara, I was pleasantly surprised by this, however I did not stop her from storming ahead of me. I chuckled when I heard grumbles of "weird woman," "who does she think she is?" and maybe even "baka." Either way, I began to initiate small talk with her every morning even though she never once responded since that time.

Now about three days ago, before we parted to our respective schools, I grasped her sleeve and asked her to please wait a moment. She paused, looking at me questioningly with a hint of impatience. It made me smile because if she hadn't warmed up to my company, she probably would have glared instead.

"I never got your name," I said, unexpectedly feeling shy. I dropped my hand from her sleeve and looked down. My eyes drew lower towards the cement when her feet shifted, almost as if she were nervous.

"You're a strange person." My gaze slowly met hers, for I did not know whether or not what she said was a good thing. The lovely blunette across me hastily continued, "People call me Kruger."

My heart fluttered. "Ara, that can't be your first name."

She ignored my comment, apparently being bashful. "Your turn. What's your name?"

If that's how she wants to play it, then I have no objections…for now. "You may call me Viola." Then, exactly how I had first interacted with her, I smiled.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. I remember when i had written this (who knows how long ago) i was considering making it into its own story but, naaaah. Didn't happen.


End file.
